1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording and method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a main pole excitation type magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 136004/1985 and Japanese patent publication No. 58730/1985, for example, disclose such a type of magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording.
The magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 136004/1985 is composed of a non-magnetic ceramic substrate, and a magnetic ferrite substrate with a groove formed in the widthwise direction on one surface. Both substrates are adhered to each other, and a main pole is formed on the adjacent surfaces of the adhered substrates such that the forward end portion of the main pole for magnetic recording is situated on the surface of the non-magnetic ceramic substrate while the base end portion of the main pole is situated on the surface of the magnetic ferrite substrate. The surfaces of both substrates on which the main pole is formed are cut to the depth at which the groove is exposed except the main pole. The surface of the non-magnetic ceramic is ground so as to constitute a floating surface with respect to a magnetic recording medium and a coil is wound around the main pole through the groove of the magnetic ferrite surface.
The magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58730/1985 is composed of a head block component consisting of a slider portion substrate and a winding portion substrate which are made of a magnetic material, and a gap portion substrate which faces the surfaces of both substrates and is made of a non-magnetic material. At predetermined positions of the surface of the head block component, a slider portion, track portion and a gap portion are selectively formed of a thin film by evaporation, sputtering or the like.
However, the structures of both of these conventional magnetic heads for perpendicular magnetic recording are complicated, and the method of manufacturing them is therefore too complicated to ensure the dimensional accuracy.
Furthermore, since it is difficult to secure the dimensional accuracy, it is impossible to obtain sufficiently high reproducing output.